Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a memory system and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a flash memory system which guarantees a predetermined lifespan and a controlling method thereof.
Discussion of Related Art
Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Flash memory systems have been scaled down and the number of bits stored in each memory cell has increased, as the flash memory systems are required to be highly integrated. In addition, the amount of data that is processed in memory devices or memory systems has been increasing. As a result, an improvement of data processing speed is required.